


Double Barline

by BabyPom



Series: Classi9 Drabbles [4]
Category: Classi9 (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Wordcount: 100, drunken bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Mozart had lost a bet to Tchaikovsky.





	Double Barline

The end of one term and the start of another could be seen as a double barline, he thought, so perhaps in this piece he should separate each term in that way.

Mozart had lost a bet to Tchaikovsky that he'd made while drunk. And now all he had to do to be allowed to touch a piano around others again was to write a piece about his time at this school.

He swore not drink this much around that damned Tchaikovsky again. The withdrawal from the music was killing him. He'd learnt his lesson.

For this month at least.


End file.
